A gateway is a network point that acts as an entrance to another network. In a network provided by a datacenter, a computing resource assigned to be a gateway node facilitates and regulates traffic between the datacenter network and an external physical network. The gateway is typically is associated with a router, which knows where to direct a given packet of data that arrives at the gateway, and a switch, which furnishes the actual path in and out of the gateway for a given packet. The gateway is also a compute node that provides various network traffic services, such as firewall, network address translation (NAT), security protocols (such as HTTP over SSL), etc. As datacenters become larger and provide ever more computing and networking resources, gateways also have to handle more traffic. In other words, the gateways and their associated routers and switches have to perform more switching, routing, and service tasks at greater speed.